


Time Heist

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki and Hermione traveled accidentally to the past to retrieve the tesseract.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Time Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is for castthedice roll for 09/05/2020. I picked the trope: Magical Accidents and came up with this drabble. Many thanks to my beta: Tanzanitewrites!
> 
> I'm also full filling marvelously magical bingo square: Time Travel and RareHPBingo square: Moody and Gangsta AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_Why did I listen to Granger and Laufeyson?_ Auror Moody grumbled to himself as he took a gulp of his coffee and waited for their report.

He remembered quite vividly the time portal opening up in his office, and the couple falling headlong from it. _What did Loki call their time travel? ...magical accident, that was it,_ he recalled as he found the file in the midst of the piles on his desk.

Alastor flipped through the file, and a figure wearing a magenta uniform caught his eye. “Magneto, that's who they're after, hmmm,” he muttered, hunching his shoulders as he read the report to familiarise himself with the muggle superhuman.

He thought the couple were in over their heads, going after someone who could control magnetism.

“At least have a couple of more powerful Aurors like myself, and…” his thoughts trailed off as he wondered who else he could trust with this information.

Abraxas Malfoy entered Alastor's office, holding a red parchment in his hands. “I got your summons, Alastor, this better be damned well good!”

“How does a Time Heist sound to you, old friend?” Alastor quirked an eyebrow at Abraxas.

Abraxas frowned, and wondered for the umpteenth time if he should ask Alastor if he was feeling alright, when they heard commotion from behind them.

“Ah, right on time you two!”

Loki and Hermione rushed in breathless while Loki held up a finger. “Hermione has not had the chance to get used to her new found powers.”

“I don’t think we have the pleasure,” Abraxas eyed the young witch up and down, appreciating her outfit.

“I know who you are Lord Malfoy, I am Hermione Granger Laufeyson Odinson. My husband is Prince Loki. We are not from this time,” she explained as they shook hands.

“You are one lucky man to have such a fine witch,” Abraxas commented to Loki.

“Why thank you, Lord Malfoy. She has saved my life many times,” Loki grinned, slipping an arm around Hermione’s waist protectively.

“Exactly what are they doing here, in this time?” Abraxas asked abruptly, as he turned around to stare firmly at Alastor.

Alastor coughed, and pushed the file towards Abraxas. It was the tesseract they were looking for, and Abraxas scrutinized the strange object before him.

“This cannot remain in Magneto’s hands,” Loki told the group, in a tone of low urgency. 

“Well, dearest, we don’t know for certain if he has it,” Hermione reminded him. 

“Oh, he has it. I saw it,” Loki said, with certainty. .

“And how are you going to retrieve it from him?”

“Distraction.”

Loki gazed at Hermione. “Are you up to being bad, Hermione?”

Hermione smirked, “I was around Slytherins for half my life, so yes.”

Abraxas quirked his eyebrow curiously, “What house were you sorted into?”

“Gryffindor. That’s all I’m going to reveal to you. And the two of you will be our backup,” she gestured to Abraxas and Alastor with the confident air of one who is used to being obeyed.

Alastor stood stiffly, grabbing his coat and wand. 

“Fine,” he ground out as he locked up the office behind them.

***

Magneto stared at the strange, bluish cube floating in front of him. He could feel the power radiating off it, as it intensified his own powers. Hearing the sound of whooshing behind him, he turned around to find Hermione standing alone.

She smiled disarmingly at him, and sashayed forward, putting a hand on his arm as she kissed the air beside his cheeks in greeting. 

“Ah, my dear, I’m so glad you have decided to return to help me out with this,” he smiled, gesturing towards the tesseract.

Hermione smiled. "Of course", she purred, keeping his attention faced away from the cube.

As she flirted and distracted the superhuman, Loki stealthily crept in behind them, and summoned the tesseract to him, leaving a projection of it in its place. 

He disappeared again, and Hermione allowed Magneto to turn to the cube. 

Magneto was quickly aware that the raw power of the tesseract had gone, but as he turned back to Hermione, she was glowing with dimensional energy and about to disappear too. 

Magneto’s mouth gaped open, “Why?”

“This object isn’t meant for this time, Magneto.” Hermione’s voice sounded ethereally from the glow, gravely and she disapparated.

She found Loki placing the Tesseract into the warded case they had made for it, the two aurors standing guard.

“I guess this means the two of you will be returning to your own time, then?” Alastor said, gruffly, as he saw the portal reopening.

“Yes, I’m afraid we must.”

Hermione spoke quietly as she kissed Alastor on the cheek, and shook Abraxas’ hand before following Loki into the portal with their prize possession.

“You know if we’re going to see them again, we’ll have to live through this damned war,” Alastor growled, as he poured drinks for himself and Abraxas.


End file.
